Pregnancy blues
by Sandy Doe
Summary: Mon gets pregnant with Chandler's child. They are yet to get married. She doesn't want to keep up the baby before marriage. What happens!


PREGNANCY BLUES

AUTHOR: SANDY DOE

GENRE: ROMANCE

RATING: 12+

It was half past ten. Monica had just found that she was pregnant with Chandler's child. She couldn't sleep. She was surrounded by all sorts of emotions. She looked by her side. Chandler was sleeping peacefully like he has sunk into a bag of clouds. Monica woke up from the bed. She was standing by the window of their microloft apartment. She could see the bright moon glowing. The street was silent. She had to overcome her fears and explain herself to Chandler. Afterall, Chandler was her love who will never let her down for anything.

Its been a year since they started dating. Monica had moved in to Chandler's apartment. It was a microloft with a beautiful bedroom. They had spent so many beautiful moments in the house. But, Monica was not proud about her being pregnant before marriage. She had no idea about Chandler's reaction over this. She was not able to stop thinking about the repercussions.

'Oh, a dog!'. Chandler held her from behind before she returned from her trail of thoughts. 'What dog?!', she asked. ' I thought you were admiring that dog on the street, didn't you?'. She just smiled at him. 'Why isn't my princess sleeping?', he asked. Monica admired all the endearing names that Chandler used to call her. They were totally in love with each other. 'Nothing, honey. I didn't feel like sleeping'. 'Aha! No No No! Come on, say it out. What's troubling you, Mon?', Chandler asked her in an avuncular tone.

'Chandler', Monica looked into his eyes and continued 'I'm pregnant'. The room was still and silent. 'Baby'. He put his arms around her and kissed her. 'Mmm. I am gonna be a dad. I love you'.

'Chandler-' She protested but his grip around her only got tighter. After a few moments she managed to wriggle free. 'Oh my God. _Oh my God. _Oh my GOD!', Chandler was gleaming bright. He stood before the mirror and glanced at his exhilarated reflection. He could feel the happy hormones surging inside him. He leapt to his feet and took Monica in his arms and swung her. He was too happy that he danced about and screamed.

'How do I survive ten months? I can't wait to see how my baby looks. I can't wait to be a dad. I can't sit calm waiting for ten long months. I can't possibly concentrate on anything, Mon', Chandler was gleaming with smile. 'But-', Monica continued 'I thought you would react different.'

Chandler gave a puzzled look. Monica said 'I thought it was a shame'.

'U thought _what?_ This is the twenty-first century. And you are feeling ashamed because you are expecting before marriage?', Chandler breathed in protest.

'My cultural belief is unwilling to accept this', Monica said without looking him in the eye. Chandler was about to shout at her but closed it. She was hormonal.

'Sweetheart', Chandler sat next to her 'There is no shame in getting pregnant before marriage. We are gonna get married. You have all the rights to stand tall and be proud. You know what! You already glow radiantly'. Chandler kissed her on her forehead.

'I ain't convinced. I just wanna slink around and get married secretly. I am ashamed.'

'Pregnancy and Marriage are two stages in life to be excited about, Mon. Not to sit and brood over it like you do now. Be proud of the decisions you make in life.'

'I don't want to be morally questioned and judged, Chandler. How many churches allow a wedding with a pregnant bride?'

'Many churches will'. Chandler sounded fretful. 'I'm ready to ask around and again'. He was not ashamed. He knew he did not have a private affair with her. There was nothing to be ashamed of. Only that, he didn't know how to explain that to Monica.

'It is hard for me. It is a life changing matter,' she said in a throaty voice. 'Chandler-'.

'Let us see how to proceed forward in life, Monica,' he cut her off in mid flow. 'You did not receive any negative reaction from me. Are you planning to abort the baby? Or, do you want me to be uninvolved in your child's life? I want to support you in the upbringing of this little life, Mon'.

Monica wanted to know Chandler better. She knew that Chandler was the type of man whom she wanted to be a part of her child's life. But, she was not stable to handle this sudden pregnancy.

'We will have a cup of coffee each, Mon,' he announced at last in a dignified voice.

As he looked around the kitchen, he did not know whether to laugh or cry. This was ridiculous. Monica was a child herself. He would not let her drown and feel ashamed. He had to convince her. Now. He walked out of the kitchen into the hall. Then he came to a halt.

Hastily he moved back into the kitchen and switched the kettle on. Ten minutes later, he arrived with two cups of steaming hot coffee.

Monica was sitting in a chair by the window. 'Thank you', Monica inclined her head graciously as Chandler offered the cup of coffee to her.

'Take a deep breath!'

'I panicked. Knowing that I was pregnant was like dropping a bombshell on my head.'

'I care about you'. He inhaled furiously. 'I will be with you!'

Monica's eyes clouded a little and she hesitated, cup halfway to mouth.'I'm sorry, Chandler. This pregnancy was totally unplanned and it was as much of a shock to me'.

'Let's announce this news to the world with a bold gesture', he said, gazing down at his cup. 'We will remember this time as a meaningful conversation in your pregnancy'.

'That was one honest, intimate conversation'. She gripped his shoulders tightly and scanned his face. His face was filled with a dazzling smile. 'I'm sorry to have put you through this. I was emotionally unwell'.

'Yeah, that's fine'. He kissed her hard. 'Wanna know a beautiful quote which is going to be on our wedding card?'

'What is it?' asked Monica in surprise.

'It goes like this', Chandler gestured his hands as if opening a card. '_We have been so blessed that we, along with our child, invite you all to our wedding'._

Monica inclined her head slightly. She planted a kiss on his temple. 'I love you'.

'I love you, too!'.


End file.
